logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan's Run Annual
Logan's Run Annual is a comic published by Brown Watson. Published in 1978, its cover price is £1.50p. Stories Logan's World (three-page comic feature) Summary: In 2319, two centuries after the nuclear war, people in domed cities have survived and developed new isolated cultures. In one, at age thirty, citizens having reached their Lastday must participate in Carousel for their chance at renewal, or become runners from society and its Sandmen. Logan was a Sandman, but his Lastday arrived early and he ran. He found Jessica who told him about the myth of Sanctuary. Running together to find it, they befriend the cyborg REM, but are still pursued by Logan's former partner, Francis. Can You Escape from the CITY OF DOMES? (Maze feature) All in the Mind (Story feature) Summary: Logan, Jessica, and REM, drive to a lush valley and meet a girl picking berries. She reveals she is telepathic, and takes them to the Master in the Big House. They pass and meet more people working and suspect they don't think for themselves, but are being controlled. The Master explains that he bred these workers, then becomes bored and commands the girl to shoot Logan and REM. They beg her to make her own decision and she shoots the Master instead. She asks Logan to be her new master, but he refuses, saying now they'll have to think for themselves. Where did Logan and his companions escape from? (Puzzle feature) Reawakening (Story feature) Summary: An earthquake exposes a buried museum. Its caretaker welcomes Logan and Jessica inside and shows them stuffed animal specimens from before the War. He thinks they're the progeny of citizens who left Earth in a spaceship to escape the War and have returned to repopulate it. When Francis arrives, the caretaker sees the anger in him and Logan and condemns their killing ways as the cause of the War in the first place. Not wanting to face it again, he lies down and dies. Logan stuns Francis, while evading his kill blast, then fires at the rock face to rebury the museum. Gregory Harrison alias Logan (Biography feature) Logan's Forerunners (Information feature) Summary: Science fiction before Logan's Run included films and shows such as Star Trek, Flash Gordon, Dr. Who, and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Logan's Run (Game feature) Summary: Roll the dice to get to Sanctuary. Sunrise.... Moonset (eight-page comic feature) Still running from Francis, the trio encounters a village of Samurai soldiers who think they are "Raiders". Rem notices that the Samurai are androids. They have a strict no firearms policy which leaves Logan defenseless, but also saves him from Francis. Depths of Terror (Story feature) Driving through a long tunnel, Logan stops when he sees a pit dug in the road. The three get out to investigate and see spikes in the bottom of the pit, with a skeleton impaled on them. They walk a bit further and find a doorway to a long, descending set of stairs. Down and down they go, but as they near the bottom, something knocks them into the cavern below, where huge spiders bite them and spin them into their web. When they wake from the venom, a hunched little man says his pets captured them, and will eat them. Rem announces that he's just been playing along until they woke up, the venom didn't affect him and he is strong enough to easily break the webs. He grabs Logan's blaster, but his programming won't let him kill the spiders, or any life form. After a brief internal struggle, he instead fires at the floor creating a large pit. As the spiders rush toward him, they fall into the pit. Their master, anguished about losing his pets, hurls himself into it too. Rem and the Robots (Information feature) The difference between androids and robots Space Age Travel (Information feature) A look at the Solarcraft and the Groundcar Deadly Truce (Photo feature) Logan and Francis unite against a common enemy. Logan's Runners (Information feature) Meet Heather Menzies and Donald Moffat. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Logan's Index